


I Like the Wild You More (Lustvy) (AU)

by Karinakamichi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Body Image, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: Solaris was self-conscience of her body. Extremely self-conscience. William had always known this, and he had teased her several times before about how she was so picky over her appearance. But sometimes, it was just overwhelming to deal with. Please note that I know Lust is probably usually pretty about her looks confident, but this is more in the case that she's having a bad hair day. May seem slight ooc. Lustvy





	I Like the Wild You More (Lustvy) (AU)

_**Story: I Like the Wild You More** _  
_**I don't own FMA. May seem slight ooc.** **Please note that I know Lust is probably usually pretty about her looks confident, but this is more in the case that she's having a bad hair day.** _

* * *

Solaris was self-conscience of her body. Extremely self-conscience. William had always known this, and he had teased her several times before about how she was so picky over her appearance. But sometimes, it was just overwhelming to deal with.

"I'm telling you, it looks fine." he tried to reason with her, only to be shouted back at.

"No, it doesn't! My hair is a mess!" Solaris had tears in her eyes. As much as he loved her, sometimes it seriously frustrated William how she couldn't she just how beautiful she actually was; how she couldn't see the beauty in her body which he secretly admired, envied even.

"Look, it's just a few strands!" he sighed, exasperated. "Everybody has a bad hair day every once in a while!"

"Maybe you don't care about your hair, but I refuse to allow my hair to look like a  _palmtree_. I'm  _above_  everybody else,  _including you_." she glared at him, as he edged away for a second to show that he wasn't trying to provoke her. before she turned back to fumbling with her hair. " _Great_ ,  _now_  it looks  _worse_ …! I hope you know that if I can't fix it, I'm not going  _anywhere_."

The other decided that words wouldn't help, so he resorted to other means.

"Come here. Hey hey, you're getting too worked up about this, you know?" he cooed, pulling her into their arms, despite her protests. It looked funny since he was slightly shorter than her. "Solaris, what do you see in that mirror?"

The woman looked in front of them, with a distraught and bitter expression.  
"An ugly-"

Immediately, William cut her off. "Fine, but you know what I see?  _I_  see a beautiful woman, somebody whose looks I'm as jealous as hell of."

"You're jealous of everything, William." Solaris deadpanned.

"Touche, but what if I said I like you better when you're slightly unkempt…?" William then purred into her ear. Her face heated up at his sexy tone, and she almost smirked, even if she was still a little upset. "That I prefer the wild you  _more_ … Hmm…?"

He slowly trailed his hand up over her dress across her body to where he was slightly squeezing her right breast.

"I'd say…" Her breath hitched slightly when he reached down to her lower regions, before she pulled him closer. "You're the only one I want to see me like this…"

She turned and locked her lips with his. He seemed taken aback at first, but didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He smirked into the osculation, reaching up and running his fingers through her silky black hair. It really was beautiful though, no matter how it messy it was and he would be damned if he didn't admit he thought it was sexy as fuck, and it annoyed him how she couldn't see it at times.

* * *

**_A/N: What did you think? This was one of my first attempts at true Solaris x William / Lustvy._ **


End file.
